


Kon Just Wanted A Bag

by Night_Kopi



Series: TimKon [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Short, Tim Being Edgy, Timkon, prompt fill in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Kopi/pseuds/Night_Kopi
Summary: Person A: Hey, do you have a bag I can borrow?Person B: The only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they’re specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence,Person A: Literally all you had to do was say no.





	Kon Just Wanted A Bag

Kon’s feet touched the floor as soon as his eyes laid on Tim. He had been floating around trying to find the bird to ask for a bag. Tim being trained by the Batman himself, sensed Conner and without looking up asked what the clone wanted.

“Do you have a bag I can borrow?” Giving puppy eyes as he spoke (though they were pointless).

“The only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they’re specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence.”

The silence between the two as Tim’s words made Kon’s puppy eyes disappear. 

“Literally, all you had to say was no.” 

“If you really need to borrow one, go ask Bart.”

“Y’know what? I don’t even want a bag anymore.” Kon huffed and once more floated but this time out of the room. 

He didn’t even have to look at Tim to see his smug smile as the bird continued to enter things into the computer.

**Author's Note:**

> Superboy is my favorite character out of the DCU and my OTP is TimKon. I've had a lot of ideas and been wanting to write something for it for quite some time so I finally did.
> 
> Sorry that it's short and OOC. I'm not used to the characters (mainly because there are so many versions of him) but I'm probably going to stick with his original and Teen Titans personalities as those are my favorite.
> 
> If you have any criticism, please share as I don't want to be too far off the mark with their personalities. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
